Tumor specific molecules to aid in better diagnosis and treatment of human and animal cancer have been sought since the last century. Hard evidence of tumor-specific substances, based on molecular structural data, has been difficult to provide in most types of human cancer except those based on vitally-induced cancer and involving molecular structures specified by the virus genome. There have been extremely few examples of tumor-specific molecules based on novel molecular structures. In the case of malignant human gliomas and other tumors potentially associated with amplification or changes in the epidermal growth factor receptor molecule, such as carcinoma of the breast and other human carcinomas, there have been no unequivocal demonstrations of structurally altered molecules with unique sequences.
The epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) is the 170 kilodalton membrane glycoprotein product of the proto-oncogene c-erb B. The sequence of the EGFR gene is known (Ullrich et al., 1984). The EGFR gene is the cellular homolog of the erb B oncogene originally identified in avian erythroblastasis viruses (Downward et al., 1984; Ullrich, et al. 1984). Activation of this oncogene by gene amplification has been observed in a variety of human tumors (Haley et al., 1987a), and in particular, those of glial origin (Libermann et al., 1985; Wong et al., 1987; Yamazaki et al., 1988; Malden et al., 1988).
One major difference between v-erb B oncogenes and the normal EGFR gene is that the vital oncogenes are amino-truncated versions of the normal receptor; they lack most of the extracytoplasmic domain but retain the transmembrane and tyrosine kinase domains (Fung et al., 1984; Yamamoto et al., 1983, Nilsen et al., 1985; Gammett et al., 1986). This results in a protein that is unable to bind epidermal growth factor (EGF) but can still phosphorylate other substrates (Gilmore et al., 1985; Kris et al., 1985), and has led to speculation that the v-erb B proteins are oncogenic because the kinase domain is unregulated and constitutively active (Downward et al., 1984).
A variety of genetic alterations can occur in viral erb B oncogenes, e.g. amino acid substitutions and deletions in the carboxy terminus of the gene. Available evidence, however, argues that the amino truncation is critical to carcinogenesis. Amino truncations are a feature of all v-erb B oncogenes, including those that arise by promoter insertion or retrovital transduction (Nilsen et al., 1985; Gammett et al., 1986).
In contrast, carboxy-terminal deletions appear to be associated only with tumors that arise through retroviral transduction and seem to determine host range and tumor type specificity (Gammett et al., 1986; Raines et al., 1985). Transfection experiments with amino-truncated avian c-erb B genes or chimeric viral oncogene-human EGF receptors demonstrates that this deletion is sufficient alone to create a transforming protein (Pelley et al., 1988; Wells et al., 1988).
Amplification of the EGFR gene occurs in 40% of malignant human gliomas (Libermann et al., 1985; Wong et al., 1987). Rearrangement of the receptor gene is evident in many of the tumors with gene amplification. The structural alterations seem to preferentially affect the amino terminal half of the gene (Yamazaki et al., 1988; Malden et al., 1988), but the nature of the rearrangements has not been precisely characterized in any tumor.
Size variant EGFR genes and amplification have been reported in several human cancers. (Humphrey et al., 1988; Bigner et al., 1988; Wong et al., 1987; and Humphrey et al., 1989) There has been no determination, however, of the molecular basis for the altered EGFR molecules in cells. A determination of the genetic changes responsible for these tumors would present a significant step forward in the treatment and diagnosis of human carcinoma.
It would be desirable to have unique gene and peptide sequences for glioma EGFR. It would also be desirable to have a synthetic peptide against which monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies could be produced which demonstrate specificity against mutant EGFR.
Bibliography
Alitalo, K. (1984). Amplification of Cellular Oncogenes in Cancel Cells. Medical Biology 62:304-317.
Bartels, I., Grzeschik, K. H., Cooper, D. N., Schmidtke, J. (1986). Regional Mapping of Six Cloned DNA Sequences on Human Chromosome 7. Am. J. Hum. Genet. 3:280-287.
Bigner, S. H., Mark, J., Bullard, D. E., Mahaley, Jr., M. S., Bigner, D. D. (1986). Chromosomal Evolution in Malignant Human Gliomas Start with Specific and Usually Numerical Deviations. Cancer Genet. Cytogenetics 22:121-135.
Bigner et al., J. Neuropathol. Exp. Neurol., 47:191-205 (1988);
Bullard et al. (1986). In Vivo Imaging of Intracranial Human Glioma Xenografts Comparing Specific with Nonspecific Radiolabeled Monoclonal Antibodies. J. Neurosurg. 64:257-262
Carpenter, G. (1987). Receptors for Epidermal Growth Factor and Other Polypeptide Mitogens. Annual Review of Biochemistry 56:991-914.
Carrasquillo, et al., Cancer Treat. Rep., 68:317-328 (1984), "Diagnosis of and Therapy for Solid Tumors With Radiolabeled Antibodies and Immune Fragments".
Chomczynski, P., Sacchi, N. (1987). Single-step Method of RNA Isolation by Acid Guanidinium Thiocyanate-Phenol-Chloroform Extraction. Anal. Biochem 162:156-159.
Deininger, P. L. Jolly, D. J., Rubin, C. M., Friedman, T., Schmid, C. W. (1981). Base Sequence Studies of 300 Nucleotide Renatured Repeated Human DNA Clones. Journal of Molecular Biology 151: 17-33.
Di Fiore, P. P., Pierce, J. H., Fleming, T. P., Hazan, R., Ullrich, A., King, C. R., Schlessinger, J., Aaronson, S. A. (1987). Overexpression of the Human EGF Receptor Confers an EGF-Dependent Transformed Pheotype to NIH 3T3 Cells. Cell 51:1063-1070.
Downward, J., Yarden, Y., Mayes, E., Scarce, G., Totty, N., Stockwell, P., Ullrich, A., Schlessinger, J., Waterfield, M. D. (1984). Close Similarity of Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor and v-erb B Oncogene Protein Sequence. Nature 307:521-527.
European Patent Application 0 153 114 (1985)
Feinberg, A. P., Vogelstein, B. (1984). A Technique for Radiolabeling DNA Restriction Endonuclease Fragments to High Specific Activity. Anal. Biochem. 137:266-267.
Fung, Y. K., Lewis, W. G., Crittenden, L. B., Kung, H. J. (1984). Activation of the Cellular Oncogene c-erb B by LTR Insertion: Molecular Basis for Induction of Erythroblastosis by Avian Leukosis Virus. Cell 33:357-368.
Gammett, D. C., Tracy, S. E., Robinson, H. L., (1986). Differences in Sequences Encoding the Carboxy-Terminal Domain of the Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Correlate with Differences in the Disease Potential of Viral erbB Genes. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 83:6053-6057.
Gilmore, T., DeClue, J. E., Martin, G. S. (1985). Protein Phosphorlytion at Tyrosine is Induced by the v-erb B Gene Product in Vivo and In Vitro. Cell 40:609-618.
Gubler, U., Hoffman, B. J., (1983). A Simple and Very Efficient Method for Generating cDNA Libraries. Gene 25:263-269.
Haley, J. D., Kinchington, D., Whittloe, N., Waterfield, M. D., Ullrich, A. (1987A). The Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Gene in: Oncogenes, Genes, and Growth Factors Edited by: Guroff, G. 12th Edition. Chapter 2. pp. 40-76. Wiley, New York.
Haley, J., Whittle, N., Bennett, P., Kinchington, D., Ullrich, A., Waterfield, M. (1987b). The Human EGF Receptor Gene: Structure of the 110 kb Locus and Identification of Sequences Regulation its Transcription. Oncogene Research 1:375-396.
Haley, J. D., Hsuan, J. J., and Waterfield, M. D. (1989). Analysis of Mammalian Fibroblast Transformation by Normal and Mutated Human EGF Receptors. Oncogene 4:273-283.
Henikof, S. (1984). Unidirectional Digestion with Exonuclease III Creates Targeted Breakpoints for DNA Sequencing. Gene 29:351-359.
Humphrey, P. A., Wong, A. J., Vogelstein, B., Friedman, H. S., Wernerr, M. H., Bigner, D. D., Bigner, S. H. (1988). Amplification and Expression of the Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Gene in Human Glioma Xenografts. Cancer Research 48:2231-2238.
Humphrey et al., J. Neurooncol. (1989)
Hyrien, O., Debatisse, M., Buttin, G., de, Saint, Vincent, B. R. (1987). A Hotspot for Novel Amplification Joints in a Mosaic of Alu-like Repeats and Palindromie A+T-rich DNA. EMBO. J. 6:2401-2408.
Janson, C. H., Tehrani, M. J., Mellstedt, H., and Wigzell, H. (1989). Anti-idiotypic Monoclonal Antibody to a T-cell Chronic Lymphatic Leukemia. Cancer Immunology Immunotherapy 28:22-232.
Kawasaki, E. S., Clark, S. S., Coyne, M. Y., Smith, S. D., Champlin, R., Witte, O. N., McCormick, F. P. (1988). Diagnosis of Chronic Myeloid and Acute Lymphocytic Leukemias by Detection of Leukemia-Specific DNA mRNA Sequences Amplified in Vitro. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 85:5698-5702.
Kozak, M. (1987). An Analysis of 5'-Noncoding Sequences from 699 Vertebrate Messenger RNAs. Nucleic. Acids. Res. 15:8125-8148.
Kris. R. M., Lax, I., Gullick, W., Waterfield, M. D., Ullrich, A., Fridkin, M., Schlessinger, J. (1985). Antibodies Against a Synthetic Peptide as a Probe for the Kinase Activity of the Avian EGF Receptor and v-erB Protein. Cell 40:619-625.
Lax, I., Brugess, W. H., Bellot, F., Ullrich, A., Schlessinger, J., Givol, D. (1988). Localization of a Major Receptor Binding Domain in the Epidermal Growth Factor by Affinity Labelling. Molecular and Cellular Biology 8:1831-1834.
Lee et al. (1988). Therapeutic Efficacy of Antiglioma Mesenchymal Extracellular Matrix .sup.131 I-Radiolabeled Murine Monoclonal Antibody in a Human Glioma Xenograft Model. Cancer Research 48:539-566
Lehrman, M. A., Schneider, W. J., Sudhof, T. C., Brown, M. S., Goldstein, J. L., Russell, D. W. (1985). Mutation in LDL Receptor: Alu-Alu Recombination Deletes Exons Encoding Transmembrane and Cytoplasmic Domains. Science 227:140-146.
Libermann, T. A., Nusbaum, H. R., Razon, N., Kris, R., Lax, I., Soreq, H., Whittle, N., Waterfield, M. D., Ullrich, A., Schlessinger, J. (1985). Amplification, Enhanced Expression and Possible Rearrangement of EGF Receptor Gene in Primary Human Brain Tumours of Glial Origin. Nature 313:144-147.
Malden, L. T., Novak, U., Kaye, A. H., Burgess, A. W. (1988). Selective Amplification of the Cytoplasmic Domain of the Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Gene in Glioblastoma Multiforme. Cancer Research 48:2711-2714.
Meeker, et al., Blood, 65:1349-1363 (1985), "A Clinical Trial of Anti-Idiotype Therapy for B Cell Malignancy".
Merlino, G. T., Ishii, S., Whang, P. J., Knutsen, T., Xu, Y. H., Clark, A. J., Stratton, R. H., Wilson, R. K., Ma, D. P., Roe, B. A. et al. (1985). Structure and Localization of Genes Encoding Aberrant and Normal Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor RNAs from A431 Human Carcinoma Cells. Molecular Cellular Biology 5:1722-1734.
Nilsen, T. W., Maroney, P. A., Goodwin, R., Rottman, R. M., Crittenden, L. B., Raines, M. A. Kung, H. J. (1985). c-erbB Activation in ALV-Induced Erythroblastosis: Novel RNA Processing and Promoter Insertion Results in Expression of an Amino-Truncated EGF Receptor. Cell 41:719-726.
Nister, M., Libermann, T. A., Betsholtz, C., Petterrson, M., Claesson-Welsh, L., Heldin, C-H., Schlessinger, J., Westermark, B. (1988). Expression of Messenger RNA's from Platelet-Derived Growth Factor and Transforming Growth Factor a and their Receptors in Human Malignant Glioma Cells. Cancer Research 48:3910-3918.
Pelley, R. J., Moscovici, C., Hughes, S., Kung, H. J. (1988). Proviral-Activated c-erbB is Leukemogenic but not Sarcomagenic: Characterization of a Replication-Competent Retrovirus Containing the Activated c-erbB. Journal of Virology 62:1840-1844.
Raines, M. A., Lewis, W. G., Crittenden, L. B., Kung, H. J. (1985). c-erbB Activation in Avian Leukosis Virus-Induced Erythroblastosis: Clustered Integration Sites and the Arrangement of Provirus in the c-erbB Alleles. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 82:2287-2291.
Reed, K. C., Mann, D. A. (1985). Rapid Transfer of DNA from Agarose Gels to Nylon Membranes. Nucleic Acids Research 13:7207-7221.
Riedel, H., Massoglia, S., Schlessinger, J., Ullrich, A. (1988). Ligand Activation of Overexpressed Epidermal Growth Factor Receptors Transforms NIH 3T3 Mouse Fibroblasts. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 85:1477-1481.
Ruppert, J. M., Kinzler, K. W., Wong, A. J., Bigner, S. H., Kao, F. T., Law, M. L., Seuanez, H. B., O'Brien, S. J., Vogelstein, B. (1988). The GLI-Kruppel Family of Human Genes. Molecular and Cellular Biology 8:3104-3113.
Russel, M., Kidd, S., Kelly, M. R. (1986). An Improved Filamentous Helper Phage for Generating Single-Stranded Plasmid DNA. Gene 45:333-338.
Sealey, P. G., Whittaker, P. A., Southern, E. M. (1985). Removal of Repeated Sequences from Hybridization Probes. Nucleic Acids Res. 13:1905-1922.
Sears, et al., The Lancet, Apr. 3, 1982, pp. 762-765, (1982) "Phase-I Clinical Trial of Monoclonal Antibody in Treatment of Gastrointestinal Tumours".
Sears, et al., J. Biol. Resp. Mod., 3:138-150 (1984), "Effects of Monoclonal Antibody Immunotherapy on Patients With Gastrointestinal Adenocarcinoma".
Sears, et al., Cancer Res., 45:5910-5913 (1985), "Phase II Clinical Trial of a Murine Monoclonal Antibody Cytotoxic for Gastrointestinal Adenocarcinoma."
Steck, P. A., Lee, P., Hung, M. C., Yung, W. K. A. (1988). Express of an Altered Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor by Human Glioblastoma Cells. Cancer Research 48:5433-5439.
Ullrich, A., Coussens, L., Hayflick, J. S., Dull, T. J., Gray, A., Tam, A. W., Lee, J., Yarden, Y., Libermann, T. A., Schlessinger, J., et al. (1984). Human Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor cDNA Sequence and Aberrant Expression of the Amplified Gene in A431 Epidermoid Carcinoma Cells. Nature 309:418-425.
Velu, T. J., Beguinot, L., Vass, W. C., Willingham, M. C., Merlino, G. T., Pastan, I., Lowry, D. R. (1987). Epidermal Growth Factor Dependent Transformation by a Human EGF Receptor Proto-Oncogene. Science 238:1408-1410.
Vogelstein, B., Fearon, E. R., Hamilton, S. R., Prelsinger, A. C., Willard, H. F., Michelson, A. M., Riggs, A. D., Orkin, S. H. (1987). Clonal Analysis Using Recombinant DNA Probes from the X-Chromosome. Cancer Research 47:4806-4813.
Vogelstein, B. (1987). Rapid Purification of DNA from Agarose Gels by Centrifugation through a Disposable Plastic Column. Anal. Biochem. 160:115-118.
Wells, A., Bishop, J. M. (1988). Genetic Determinants of Neoplastic Transformation by the Retroviral Oncogene v-erbB. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 85:7597-7601.
Winship, P. R. (1989). An Improved Method for Directly Sequencing PCR Amplified Material using Dimethyl Sulphoxide. Nucleic Acids Research 17:1266.
Winter, E., Yamamoto, F., Almoguera, C., Perucho, M. (1985). A Method to Detect and Characterize Point Mutations in Transcribed Genes: Amplification and Overexpression of the Mutant c-Ki-ras Allele in Human Tumor Cells. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 82:7575-7579.
Wong, A. J., Bigner, S. H., Bigner, D. D., Kinzler, K. W., Hamilton, S. R., Vogelstein, B. (1987). Increased Expression of the Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Gene in Malignant Gliomas is Invariably Associated with Gene Amplification. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 84:6899-6903.
Xu, Y. H., Ishii, S., Clark, A. J., Sullivan, M., Wilson, R. K., Ma, D. P., Roe, B. A., Merlino, G. T., Pastan, I. (1984). Human Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor cDNA is Homologous to a Variety of RNAs Overproduced in A431 Carcinoma Cells. Nature 309:806-810.
Yamamoto, G., Hihara, H., Nishida, T., Kawai, S., Toyashima, K. (1983). A New Avian Erythroblastosis Virus, AEV-H Carries erbB Gene Responsible for the Induction of Both Erythroblastosis and Sarcoma. Cell 34:225-232.
Yamazaki, H., Fukui, Y., Ueyama, Y., Tamaoki, N., Kawamoto, T., Taniguchi, S., Shibuya, M. (1988). Amplification of the Structurally and Functionally Altered Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Gene (c-erbB) in Human Brain Tumors. Molecular and Cellular Biology 8:1816-1820.
Zengerling, S., Tsui, L. C., Grzeschik, K. H., Olek, K., Riordan, J. R., Buchwald, M. (1987). Mapping of DNA Markers Linked to the Cystic Fibrosis Locus on the Long Arm of Chromosome 7 [Published Erratum Appears in Am J Hum Genet 1987 Aug:41(2):330] Am. J. Hum. Genet. 40:228-236.